


Into the rings

by Quinn_Curtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Bit of canon, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Just hate when I can't wear my ring for some reason, Maybe Happy hates that too, More thoughts than dialogues, Quintis - Freeform, Rings, Wedding Rings, Well actually pretty canon, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Curtis/pseuds/Quinn_Curtis
Summary: She started to tap her fingers on the ground while murmuring some random song in her head. Then, she focused on her broken nail and ended up watching her ring finger.





	Into the rings

**Author's Note:**

> More than a few times I’ve noticed that Happy wears both her engagement and wedding ring and that sometimes she plays with those, even if for a few seconds. Usually, for those who wear rings every day, it's really weird having to remove them, because even if it's not actually there, they can feel it on their finger… And this morning I had to wake up without my ring, not good. It was not good at all…  
> As always, I’m not native, never studied English and I don’t have a beta, so every grammar horror is mine!  
> I hope you’ll enjoy it and feel free to correct me, I'm always up for learning :)  
> QC

_“The mission will be easy only if you intently follow the instructions.”_  
So now they were underground, split in five different areas, with no earrings, no rings, no necklaces, no watches, no glasses and wearing nothing else but sneakers, sweatpants and cotton shirts because, of course, they couldn't wear any zipper, metal button or general metallic or aluminum stuff.  
Awful.  
She heard a sound coming out from the little, old, non-metallic, walkie-talkie they were using to communicate, their comms were out too; but the sound was nothing more than a noise and surely not her name.  
She was the last one in the sequence to activate the magnet to contain the liquid.  
Walter, Toby, Paige, Cabe and her.  
Lucky Sly, to be the one who needed to stay back at the garage to check maps and metrics.  
She looked at her watch that wasn't there. She was pretty sure that the last call was for Toby, but it took him a little more than Walter to activate the magnet.  
“Paige. Up to you.” Spoke the walkie.  
Good. Half done, half to go.  
She loved the silence sometimes, but she didn't like the silence when being alone.  
Silence makes you think and thinking on a mission wasn’t good.  
She started to tap her fingers on the ground while murmuring some random song in her head. Then, she focused on her broken nail and ended up watching her ring finger.  
Even if they weren't there, she could feel them.  
The sensation of having something around the finger was always there.  
She smiled.  
She was used to wearing rings a lot during her firsts years at Scorpion, when their missions weren't always a near-dead situation. Then, she found herself more comfortable with free fingers and nothing too unwieldy that could interfere with her work. However, after the second proposal and their marriage, the metal bands never left her annular.  
She looked at how the skin at the base of the finger was clearly paler than the rest of her hand. She passed her thumb over, and even softer somehow.  
At the beginning, Happy hated the feeling of having something perennially wrapped around her finger. When it was too cold, the ring used to slide out, when it was too hot and her hand tended to swell up, she felt like something was blocking up the flux of blood.  
During some nights, she even found herself thinking about removing them and wear them again in the morning, but she couldn't do that.  
It felt wrong.  
She wanted to get used to them, and she did.  
She now liked how playing with the rings during some situations could help her relax a bit. She enjoyed how they made her hand look slimmer, although their hexagonal shape could make you think the opposite. She lost herself in the expression on Toby’s face when he stared at her hand.  
But more than anything, she loved the little sound her rings make when they smash into Toby's ring, when they interlaced their hands.  
It's metallic. It's familiar. It's something that makes her feel good.  
“Cabe, I’m done!” Paige said through the walkie.  
Happy shifted on the ground and got closer to the magnet, she was next.  
She wanted to activate the magnet as soon as possible and came back to wear her usual stuff, her watch, her jacket, her rin...  
“Kids, we have a problem!”  
And her rings, must wait. 


End file.
